Sentirte
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Mako quería ayudarla, sacarla de ese hoyo donde estaba. Quizás, la forma en la que la ayudaba no era la más indicada; pero siempre era la mejor para ella. :Lemmon: :este tic participa en la semana Makorra del foro el cometa de Sozin:


**Sentirte. **

.

.

.

-Korra, por favor come algo-insistió de nuevo el maestro fuego.

-ya te dije que no tengo hambre-respondió ella en tono débil.

Mako se levantó del suelo y se sentó frente a ella en la cama, mirándola fijamente.

-deja de verme así-le ordeno la avatar, pero con su tono de voz actual aquello parecía más una súplica.

-¿así cómo?

-así, como si me tuvieras lástima.

Mako frunció el seño y la miro enojado.

-deja de decir estupideces. Te he dicho que si estoy aquí es por mi gusto, no por lástima.

La avatar lo ignoro y se recostó en su cama, escondiendo su cara y dándole la espalda a Mako.

El maestro fuego suspiro frustrado, se levantó de su cama y se sentó en el suelo.

Era frustrante no poder ayudarla, no poder hacerla entrar en razón de que su estado era algo pasajero. Pero simplemente Korra no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y, si él estaba con ella era porque no había poder humano espiritual que lo moviera de ahí.

Nunca pensó que la volvería a ver así, jamás pensó que tendría que pasar lo mismo que con Amon. Por supuesto que estaría allí, que la apoyaría sin importar que lo echara de su cuarto miles de veces.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, perdiéndose completamente en su cansancio.

.

.

.

Korra abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, logrando ver a Mako, quién estaba completamente dormido en el suelo.

Se sintió un poco culpable, pues Mako no hacía más que estar ahí. Soportando sus malos modos y cambios de humor. Mientras que ella sólo lo rechazaba y provocaba que él estuviera mal.

Suspiro una vez más y miro su silla de ruedas, que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Enojada se quitó las sábanas de encima y con todas sus fuerzas se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Con la ayuda de la mesita de noche y su propia fuerza se trato de incorporar, al lograrlo trato de mantener el equilibrio; pero un dolor insoportable en su columna la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Los ojos se le comenzaron a poner llorosos, cerro sus puños con frustración y coraje y un quejido se le salió de los labios.

Mako comenzó a despertarse tras sentir la sacudida de la cama y aquel quejido de ella. Aun soñoliento medio se incorporo y vio como Korra intentaba ponerse de pie; pensó que aquello estaba bien que quizás eso era una señal de que Korra estaba saliendo de aquella oscuridad en la que la obligaron a estar, pero tan solo basto ver su cara de dolor y una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla para que él se levantara rápidamente y la sostuviera en sus brazos.

Ella comenzó a llorar amargamente en el pecho del maestro fuego, él la acomodo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente a él.

-no puedo…-dijo con voz temblorosa-soy un avatar inútil, no sirvo para nada.

-no digas eso-le dio un beso en su frente- estas herida, tu recuperación tardara un poco.

-me voy a quedar paralitica, Mako. Soy un avatar que no sabe hacer su trabajo, no se por que Raava me escogió, ser el avatar es demasiado para mí, ya no puedo- escondió su rostro en el arco del cuello de él y lloro aun más.

Mako la abrazo más fuerte, sabia que Korra estaba mal, pero jamás imagino que tanto. Nunca pensó que esto era más fuerte que lo de aquella vez con Amon.

-no… no digas eso-le repitió con la voz quebrada-Raava te eligió por una razón, eres fuerte, inteligente, hermosa. Saldremos de esto… juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho-beso su mejilla.

-ya no puedo Mako, quizás sea mejor dar paso a…

-¡ni se te ocurra! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso, no puedes ser tan egoísta para dejarme. ¡no puedes!

La avatar escondió más su cara y se aferro más a Mako. Necesitaba sentir que no era una inútil, que realimente podía salir de eso como todos decían. Y si no había hecho ninguna estupidez era por que Mako estaba siempre ahí.

Ella lo miro, él le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares y le dio un beso en la frente. Korra en un total impulso, subió su cara y sus labios se rozaron. Mako dudo si hacer el siguiente movimiento, ya que no sabia si era prudente hacer aquello; no con el estado emocional de la avatar. Pero todas esas dudas que tenia se fueron al sentir como las manos de Korra apretaban su camiseta.

La beso lentamente, tomando sus mejillas y acercándola más y más a él. Ella le correspondía el beso, le seguía el ritmo y de vez en cuando le ponía más fuerza al beso para llegar a un más lejos.

Mako sabia que lo estaba provocando, muchas veces uso ese truco para que le hiciera el amor cuando más trabajo tenia, lo peor, era que siempre terminaba cayendo y le hacia el amor hasta cansarse. El problema ahora era que ellos dos no eran nada y que la avatar estaba mal emocionalmente para poder soportar aquello.

-Korra-logro decir atreves de sus labios, le era imposible concentrase con Korra tan aferrada a él.

-por favor…-se abrazo a su cuello y le puso más fuerza al beso-yo…te necesito.

-yo también-le mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza-pero no creo que sea lo mejor para ti…-ella le mordió su labio-estas delicada y…

-te quiero.

Se separo de ella para tomar un poco de aire y de nuevo se lanzo a ella para besarla. Después de un rato y de ponerse a pensar si era lo correcto se separo de ella y pego sus frentes.

-no te quiero lastimar-le dijo refiriéndose tanto en el aspecto físico como sentimental.

-no lo harás-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, la cual Mako limpio rápidamente-te necesito y ya no puedo soportar estar sin ti, ya no- lo beso de nuevo.

-Korra…

Le mordió el labio. Estaba siendo egoísta, demasiado; pero necesitaba sentirse viva, humana y amada. Y eso solo se lo podía dar él.

Se separo muy difícilmente de ella y la miro fijamente, intentando descubrir lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

-Korra, yo…-se aclaro la garganta y pego su frente a la de ella-claro que me muero por hacerte el amor y volver a tenerte en mis brazos-le dio un tierno beso-pero no te quiero lastimar, tus piernas…, tu, aun estas débil y yo no quiero herirte.

-yo se que no lo harás-lo beso de nuevo y se aferro mas a su cuello, sus piernas le dolían pero no le importo, quería tener a Mako.

-no quiero que…

-Mako, por favor, por favor. Yo te necesito en verdad, quiero estar contigo.

-Korra.

-te amo-le confeso-y te necesito mucho.

Mako cerro los ojos y pego su frente a ella, dándole un beso en la frente. Todo aquello era complicado, ya no sabia que hacer; por un lado se moría por arrancarle la ropa y volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero por otro le aterraba que pudiera hacerle daño.

-si te lastimo-le digo rendido después de un buen rato en silencio-¿me lo dirás?

-si-respondió ella inmediatamente y lo beso con dulzura.

Mako con mucho cuidado la recostó en su cama y comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo lentamente mientras la besaba. Quizás no era la forma correcta de ayudarla, pero ella misma le pedía de una forma sutil y silenciosa que fuera de ese modo y él por supuesto se lo daría.

Con rapidez ella le quito toda la ropa de la parte de encima y acaricio dulcemente su espalda, en tanto el maestro fuego le besaba el cuello y recorría su abdomen de forma delicada.

Tras un tiempo le quito la playera y los vendajes, beso cada parte de su pecho, disfrutando cada reacción de ella. Tal parecía que su vieja Korra había vuelto a la vida.

-Mako-suspiro ella al sentir como el maestro fuego le iba quitando el short y acariciaba sus piernas de una forma tierna pero temerosa.

-te amo-susurro contra su piel antes de seguir con los besos por todas sus piernas.

-yo también-lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso.

El aun besándola, le quito lo que quedaba de ropa y adentro dos dedos en su interior, provocando que ella se estremeciera de placer. Él no puedo evitar una enorme sonrisa contra la clavícula de ella; si ella se estremecía por sentir placer, eso quería decir que no estaba paralitica, que podía sentirlo, que tenia sensibilidad aun.

Ella quería tenerlo más cerca, quería volver a ser suya. Ella tenia razón, Mako era el único que la podía hacer sentir como un ser humano y no como la poderosa avatar. Lo había extrañado mucho.

Con mucho cuidado, se acomodo en medio de ella, tratando de no lastimarla, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de dolor de ella.

-¿estas bien?

-s-si

-Korra, si te duele mucho puedo esperar, en verdad-hizo un intento por alejarse de ella, pero la avatar lo detuvo aferrándose a sus brazos y jalándolo a ella para besarlo.

-te necesito, si me lastimas te lo diré-lo beso de nuevo y Mako cayo antes sus encantos.

Tomo la cadera de ella y la levanto un poco y con sumo cuidado la penetro, ella se retorció un poco pero dejo que Mako la acomodara de la mejor manera.

-¿te duele?

-no-con la ayuda de sus brazos se incorporo y los abrazo del cuello, él la abrazo de igual manera y la volvió a recostar de nuevo, comenzó a moverse lento y ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda. Había olvidado como era sentir a Mako dentro de ella.

Continuo moviéndose un poco más, aumentando la velocidad siempre que ella le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja o su cuello.

-M-Mako-enterró de nuevo sus uñas en la espalda del maestro fuego al sentir tanto placer, tanto que estaría por terminar.

-te amo-le digo por milésima vez, pero no le importo, ya que Korra le respondía a su manera. Tomándolo del pelo y besándolo.

-yo también te a…-la frase quedo inconclusa al llegar al punto máximo junto con Mako.

Ambos intentaron regularizar su respiración, el maestro fuego paso sus brazos por la espalda de ella y la abrazo. Con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta y la avatar quedo sobre de él.

-¿segura que no te lastime?

-estoy bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

A Mako le pareció mas hermosa de lo que era, a pesar de esas ojeras y ese tono pálido que tenia. Llevo una mano hasta su cara y aparto un mechón de su cara y de paso acaricio una mejilla tiernamente.

-gracias-le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo como antes lo hacia.

-¿por qué?

-siempre sabes como ayudarme.

El sonrió chueco y le beso la frente, después el nudillo de una de sus manos.

-solo espero que no te des por vencida y que sigas luchando para volver a ser la de antes.

-prometo que lo intentare.

Mako sonrió aun mas chueco, siempre quería ayudarla, en todo lo que se pudiese, pero muchas veces no sabia que hacer y siempre terminaba ayudándola de una manera no tan adecuada, pero que definitivamente ayudaba.

No podía negarse que esto que se dio de manera imprevista había servido para dos cosas. La primera darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba a su lado y la otra para descubrir de una manera muy sutil que no estaba paralitica.

Lo habían comprobado por que ella lo sintió en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

_**¡hola gente! Pues si pude terminar la historia antes de tiempo.**_

_**Espero la disfruten y por cierto ¡feliz semana Makorra!**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
